


shoot for the stars

by aelins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, a little smut, just fluff, scenery porn :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Fenrys watches a storm roll into the Rifthold port. Dorian knows how to make his husband forget the bad things, and remember the good.
Relationships: Fenrys/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 16





	shoot for the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i love these idiots

Fenrys has always loved the rain, there was something freeing in watching a storm roll in. He loved all things beautiful, wild, and free. His mind goes to Aelin Galathynius—what would have happened if he’d trained her? Would things be different…?

He doubted it, and as Dorian pads into the room, barefoot and trying to be quiet—so as to not disturb Fenrys’ storm watching. “I made some food,” Dorian says brushing a hand against his husband’s shoulder.

Fenrys doesn’t look at Dorian, merely asks, “Do you think we could run away?”

Dorian barks a laugh, “Sweetheart, I think Adarlan would fall to the wolves if I let you leave the council.”

Fenrys flashes a smirk, a row of straight, pearly white teeth showing. “I love you, always.”

Dorian holds Fenrys’ body close to him, feeling his chest expand with each breath. Dorian softly nibbles on Fenrys’ ear, “I love you too, my king.”

Fenrys doesn’t want Dorian’s cooking to get cold—but Fenrys can’t help the bolt of desire that chases through him.

He takes Dorian in hand and leans down slightly to kiss the King of Adarlan. “Make me forget her.”

Dorian kisses Fenrys back, the kiss sweet and tender. No clarification is needed, no explanation for Fenrys’ pain is ever necessary.

So Dorian does exactly that—he lets Fenrys top him until they’re both sticky in places they have no right to be sticky, stated, and tired.

Fenrys falls asleep in Dorian’s arms that night, he does not dream of cruelty or harshness. Merely dreams of the pitter-patter of rain and the blissful second chance he was granted.


End file.
